Kristoff the Double Tender Engine
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: The Fat Controller orders a new engine -4467- later known as Kristoff, to help on the railway. Can Kristoff prove he able to work on the North Western Railway?
1. News of the New Engine

A/N: This is a request for kristanelprime. I hope you enjoy reading, and please review!

...

"I understand that this hasn't been easy for you all." The Fat Controller spoke slowly.

Thomas, Edward, James Percy and Toby all looked as if they would collapse if they could. Their cheeks were flushed scarlet and they all hardly spoke. Their wheels felt almost limp beneath them and they looked very sorry for themselves.

The Fat Controller was sorry for them too. All the engines were extremely exhausted. James and Edward were the worst, as they had to take the big engine's trains as well as their own. James took the Express for Gordon and poor Edward was stuck with Henry's Flying Kipper train. That, plus his Branchline duties were taking their toll on the old engine.

"I appreciate all your hard work since Henry had to leave for the Mainland, but I feel that the work is getting too much for you, so once Henry and Gordon get back I'll look into getting a new engine." He promised.

"Well why can't we get more help now?" James snapped. "We're exhausted!"

"I'm aware of that, James, but not a lot of railways can afford to spare engines at a busy time like this. We were lucky we could get a hold of Stepney at all." The Fat Controller said severely.

"So what will happen, sir?" Edward asked the Fat Controller, quietly wheezing.

"I shall have Henry come back tomorrow and help with the workload. I am not about to work my fleet into pieces." He decided. "But I don't know when tomorrow I'll be able to have him back, so until he does, I need you to give your all. As for Gordon, I'll phone the works tonight and see how's he's getting on with repairs."

"Alright sir." The engines chorused weakly.

"Good," The Fat Controller said. "Now get some rest. You're in need of it."

...

"Pah!" James snorted, once the Fat Controller had got into his car and drove away. "Trust Gordon to fall ill and leave us with all the work whilst Henry parades off to the Mainland!"

"But I thought you liked taking the Express, James." Thomas replied in an attempt at humour.

"Not when I have to pull it so much my couplings ache!" The red engine snapped. "Henry better hurry up back from the Mainland or else!"

"Yes, it's disgraceful!" Thomas said, winking at Percy.

"Disgusting!" James replied automatically.

"Despicable!" Percy finished, and the two tank engines began chortling to themselves. James was not pleased.

"You tricked me!" He accused.

"Well, at least they know the appropriate response to miserable situations like this." Edward said sternly.

"What, mocking their fellow engines? Whose side are you on, Edward?"

"Edward doesn't side with anyone or anything except the truth. And no, he means they're keeping their spirits up." Toby spoke up in his friend's defence.

The red mixed traffic locomotive just snorted and said he had no time for silly little immature tank engines anyway. He reversed into the shed and ignored his friends for the rest of the night.

"Well," said Edward. "I hate to say this, but 1996 has been one of the toughest years on the North Western Railway yet."

Everyone else had to agree.

...

Meanwhile, The Fat Controller dialled the works number, and waited until the works manager picked up.

"Hello? Yes, I'm phoning to inquire about Gordon." The Fat Controller said politely.

"Oh, you mean number 4? Yes, he's doing much better sir." A raspy voice replied.

If there was one thing no liked about the works manager, he was cold hearted and referred to the engines as their numbers rather than their names. He also disliked Percy Toby and Edward with a passion, for some reason, even though they had done no wrong. But he was an excellent manager and the Fat Controller had no reason to fire him.

With a sigh, the Fat Controller inquired if he could see Gordon the next morning.

"Why of course sir. In fact, you could watch number 4's checks whilst you're there. But only if you can stay, of course.

"Well, I'll stay for an hour. But I'm a busy man, and my engines are exhausted, so Gordon is urgently needed on the line."

"He'll be ready the day after tomorrow sir. We just need to fix his brakes and run his tests."

"Good." And with that, he hung up. He sighed wearily, and noticed his now familiar headache returning.

"Great..." He groaned. He looked up at the wall, and saw a picture of Gordon pulling the Express. He was glad the big blue engine would be back soon. He was very fond of his engines and he hated having them stuck in the works.

Tidying his office up again, he ensured he had everything before he went and locked up.

But as he reached into his pocket, he groaned loudly.

His prized pocket watch was inside his office! He was meant to take it home because it had stopped working, and he left it in his desk drawers.

"I'll get it tomorrow..." He decided, and he trudged wearily towards his car. He was looking forward to a hot supper, his wife's company and bed.


	2. Gordon and Henry Come Home

The next morning, the Fat Controller felt much better after some rest. He ate Eggs Benedict for breakfast, kissed his wife goodbye and told her he loved her, as he always did, and set off in his faithful blue car to Knapford.

Thankfully, traffic was minimal, so he arrived at Knapford at nine o'clock sharp. He unlocked his office went in and retrieved his pocket watch. He also checked on what the timetable for the day was to check on what was happening. He was dismayed it was jam packed for the engines again, but he knew they wouldn't let him down.

At quarter past nine, he saw Percy enter the station. He had nothing to do for a while yet, as he was due in the yard but they weren't ready for him yet, so the Fat Controller asked if he could take hm to the Works.

"Of course sir! Is it about Gordon, sir?" He inquired innocently.

"Yes it is!" The Fat Controller replied jovially. "I phoned the works manager and he said tha Gordon should be back at work the day after tomorrow. I'll sort out Henry's return after."

So he climbed on board Percy's cab and he set off to the works at top speed.

...

"Whoa, not so fast Percy! We're not late!"

"I know sir. Sorry sir." Percy replied, and he slowed down a little. "We're nearly there, sir!" He added happily.

"Excellent!" Sir Topham Hatt called.

...

Once they arrived, the works manager hurried up to them.

"Good morning sir. I did not expect you to be here so... early." He shot a look of disdain towards the tank engine, making Percy whimper a little. He did not like the works manager at all.

"Yes. As I said before, Mr Lundop, I have a very busy railway to run." The Fat Controller said in a stern, no nonsense manner.

"Well, if you step this way sir..."

...

When the Fat Controller saw how much better Gordon looked, he was relieved. He knew without a doubt that Gordon will be happy to get back to work tomorrow.

"Good morning Gordon!" He greeted. "I trust you're feeling much better since Saturday?" He asked kindly.

"Yes indeed." Gordon replied pompously. "I do admit sir, I miss being able to work. And the other engines."

"I understand, Gordon, but they've been busy with Henry being away on the Mainland and you in here."

"I see. When is Henry coming back sir?" He asked, changing the subject.

The Fat Controller hesitated. "To tell you the truth, Gordon the exact time hasn't been arranged yet. But it will be today, definitely. The others are too worn to carry on further without help, but they are doing their best to keep things moving smoothly."

"Good to hear." The big blue engine replied.

"And, better still, I have decided into getting a new engine for the railway. It would be easier for the engines to manage the workload in case another scenario like this happens again - and besides, it is getting very busy at this time of year."

"Well, I hope the new engine is of Doncaster origin." Gordon said proudly. "Doncaster is the only place for fine engines like me to come from."

As much as the Fat Controller was aware that Gordon was bragging about his heritage, he felt that the blue engine might have provided him with an idea.

"Well," he said. "I hope to see you back at work soon Gordon." He told him. "I'm afraid I have to go now and attend to other matters, but I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you sir." Gordon replied, as he watched the Fat Controller turn round and then walked away towards Percy.

"Goodbye Gordon!" Percy peeped. "Hope to see you again soon! We really miss you!"

"Thank you Percy! I return the sentiments!" Gordon responded.

He watched as his friends left the works, and he felt lonely again.

...

Once back at Knapford, the Fat Controller thanked Percy for the ride, and sent him back to the yards to work. Then he re-entered his office and strode over to his desk, where he sat down on his chair and after rummaging in his desk drawers, he fished out a phone directory from the depths of his desk drawer.

"Perfect – just what I was looking for!" He said to himself. "Now... where is that number?"

He flipped through the countless pages until at last; his eyes fell on 'Doncaster Works' and its telephone number.

"Just what I need!" He exclaimed.

He dialled the number, and waited impatiently as he heard the phone on the other side ring. Presently, a female voice on the other side answered. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Sir Topham Hatt, and I own the North Western Railway. I am looking for an engine to help with heavy goods trains and such."

"And he described what he would like for the new engine.

"I see sir. We'll see what we can do." The voice replied.

"Yes, thank you very much." The Fat Controller replied, and the telephone call ended.

Now he had to wait. Whilst he did, he would sort out Henry's return.

He picked the phone up again, dialled a different number, and said.

"Hello? Ah, Reginald! I was hoping if Henry could come back today...this afternoon? Brilliant, that's fine, thank you."


	3. Kristoff' s Introduction

Later that evening, a loud shrill whistle was heard outside Vicarstown Station and a large green LMS Stainer "Black 5" 5MT locomotive steamed in at precisely twenty five past six.

"I'm ...I'm sorry ...I'm late ...sir." He panted.

"That is an understatement." The Fat Controller said crossly. "Where have you been? You should have been back here two hours and ten minutes ago, Henry!"

"I know sir. I... I had to help double head a goods train going from Barrow in Furness to Fleetwood as I was the only one available after one of their own broke down at the last minute . Mr Wright tried to phone you sir, but he couldn't reach you. I'm sorry, sir..."

Never mind, Henry. At least you're back safe and sound." The Fat Controller assured calmly.

"I'm not sure about that, sir. I'm awfully tired." Henry replied wearily. "I've been on my wheels all day- not that there's a moment we're not, but I'm sure you understand what I mean, sir."

"I understand perfectly, Henry. You can rest in a spare shed tonight if you like. I'd have Gordon help you, but he fell ill shortly after you left, and he's not due out of the works until noon tomorrow."

"Are the other engines alright sir? I know it hasn't been easy lately." The big green engine inquired anxiously

"I know Henry. They're tired, but they're doing their best. Now, in order to make life easier for you, I've ordered a new engine from Doncaster to help out with the workload. It'll have two tenders like Gordon's brother Flying Scotsman, and it will arrive in a few months. That's all I know, I'm afraid." The Fat Controller explained.

"Well, I'm sure things will work out sir." Henry said hopefully.

"I hope so, Henry. I hope so. Even with you two back, you still have to work hard until the new engine arrives. I'm just glad everyone else can ease up a little."

"I'm glad too." Henry yawned, and he set off to find a shed.

"One last thing I have to say to you, Henry."

"Yes sir?"

"Welcome back."

...

The next morning, when Henry was on his way back at Tidmouth, he was surprised to meet up with Gordon coming back from the works early, and the two friends chatted as they continued their journey together. Gordon complained to Henry about being cooped up in the works for over three days, and Henry told him about his trip to the Mainland.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Gordon." Henry told him sincerely.

"Only marginally," The blue engine groaned. "We still have to deal with James' ego today."

They both laughed heartily as they approached the sheds, whilst the others were just waking up.

"Gordon Henry! Welcome back!" Edward exclaimed warmly. "I trust all is well with both of you?"

"Yes very much Edward." Henry replied. "I met up with Gordon on the way here."

"Well I got lucky. They saw no reason to keep in there any longer so I was sent back here." Gordon explained.

"Hello Gordon! Hello Henry!" Thomas and Percy peeped.

"Did you enjoy the peace and quiet without us?" Thomas asked teasingly.

"Only for so long, little Thomas," Gordon answered. "Believe it or not, I may have missed your company when I was away."

"We're sorry we couldn't visit, but we were really busy." Toby informed.

"That's alright." Gordon answered.

"And did your trip to the Mainland go swimmingly Henry?" James asked.

"Well, for so long, yes. But then before I could leave, I had to help double head a goods train to Fleetwood from Barrow."

"Then what happened?" Thomas asked.

"We got there, delivered the goods, and then I had to turn back and head all the way back to Barrow and then cross back to Vicarstown. I was too tired to move any further, so I stayed in an old shed nearby overnight."

After they all expressed sentiments of delight about reuniting, conversation quickly turned over to the subject of the new engine.

"The Fat Controller told me it'll be from Doncaster." Henry said.

"Yes!" Gordon exclaimed proudly. "This new engine and I will get along nicely; I have no doubt of that." He boasted.

"And you said dealing with James' ego would be bad." Henry muttered.

"Did he say anything else?" Thomas asked curiously. "About the new engine, that is?"

"Nope, not really - apart from the fact it will be one with two tenders." The big green engine explained.

"This will be an interesting engine to meet." Edward said thoughtfully. "I never thought an engine with two tenders will come to the Island."

"It's likely it'll be used for long distance goods and passengers trains." Toby mused. "It wouldn't need to make as much stops as we do."

"Well, we will make the new engine feel welcome and at home." Edward reminded them.

"Yes, and help make sure he or she knows what to do!" Percy peeped enthusiastically. The other engines all agreed that this was what they will do.

Soon, the Fat Controller filled them in. He was indeed surprised to see Gordon back again, but he welcomed him back, and said that everyone was glad to have them back – both as friends and fellow workers. He filled everyone in on the new engine, though Henry had told them everything prior to this.

Once he finished, he set everyone off on their jobs again, with Henry and Gordon relieved to be back to their regular duties once more.

They all worked hard that day, and everyone, including James and Edward were relieved at the change in workload. No longer were they on beck and call to the Wild Nor Wester or the Flying Kipper, meaning they were less stressed and exhausted by the end of the day.

And that was the way things remained for months, with the occasional engine having to temporarily retire from service in order to be repaired after accidents or illness.

Until, early one morning at Knapford Station, the Fat Controller, his wife, and everyone from Tidmouth was gathered minding to keep Platform One clear.

Suddenly, a loud whistle was heard echoing round the station and a large apple green engine with two tenders chuffed in. He wore a number which the engines saw was 4462, and a shining nameplate bearing a name, but the engines couldn't make it out at first.

"Hello sir. Am I at Knapford Station?" He asked the Fat Controller.

"Yes you are. And you're just in time too! What's your name?" The Fat Controller asked politely.

"I'm Kristoff, sir."


	4. Kristoff Starts in the Yard

The engines looked at Kristoff. He was a smart looking engine, but Gordon was confused as to why he was painted LNER green instead of Doncaster green.

"Welcome to Sodor, Kristoff." The Fat Controller greeted. "I'm sure you'll work hard and be a Really Useful Engine. My railway's been busier than ever, you see, and it's essential that everyone plays their role."

"Yes sir, I will sir." Kristoff said, and he looked at the other engines he would soon be working with. They were a strange sight – there was an engine from Doncaster in a bold sky blue livery, and there were two engines the same colour – a mixed traffic engine, and a tank engine. There were also a red mixed traffic engine, a large green engine, and two green tank engines. He even saw an old brown steam tram!

"I'm Sir Topham Hatt, the owner of the North Western Railway." The Fat Controller continued. "And these are some of my engines."

"Hello Kristoff! I'm Thomas!" The blue tank engine peeped.

"Hi Thomas- pleased to meet you." Kristoff replied.

"I'm Edward." The blue mixed traffic engine said next. Kristoff was intrigued by the engines he was meeting. He learned the other mixed traffic locomotive was James, the tram was called Toby, Duck and Percy were the two green tank engines and Henry was the name of the giant green one.

At last, he found out that the Doncaster engine was Gordon. He remembered hearing that he only had two brothers when he was built. They were both famous engines, but he'd only meet one on Sodor, and he felt that Gordon would be the brother he'd meet.

"Now, everyone let us give Kristoff a special Sudrian welcome!" The Fat Controller announced, and all the engines blew their whistles loudly to welcome the new engine- except Toby, who rang his bell.

"Thanks sir! I'm sure I'll like it here." Kristoff said confidently.

"I'm glad to hear it." The Fat Controller replied. "Now, everyone, you all have jobs to get to. Edward, Thomas, wait here, please- you too, Kristoff."

All the other engines started to leave the station, but Kristoff realised something, and decided to ask Gordon about it.

"Wait, Gordon!" He called, and Gordon halted.

"Yes, Kristoff?"

"I heard I'd be meeting one of my brothers here." He said.

"Yes, I'm from Doncaster." Gordon informed.

"I know. But do you know Flying Scotsman? And where he is?"

"Yes and yes, my dear engine! He's in the National Railway Museum in York. You're unlikely to see him anytime soon."

"I see."

"I also have a question for you, Kristoff. Why are you painted in LNER green? I was in Doncaster green when I was there many years ago."

"Well, maybe because we at the LNER have taste?" Thomas asked teasingly. Kristoff began laughing when he heard this, but Gordon was furious!

"I didn't ask you, Thomas!" He roared.

"Actually, you can say that. Doncaster green didn't appeal to me very much." Kristoff replied.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a train to get on with." He said, and he set off.

"Thomas, you shouldn't have said that!" Edward hissed.

"What, I was just joking!" Thomas protested.

"I thought it was funny." Kristoff said as he chuffed towards Thomas and Edward. "You're a funny engine."

"Thanks!" Thomas grinned.

Meanwhile, the Fat Controller was speaking to Kristoff's crew.

"So how long have you been driving Kristoff?" He asked.

"Well, not long." The driver said. "We've both done our training, but Kristoff is the only locomotive either of us has driven full time."

"I see. What's he like?" The Fat Controller continued.

"He's a nice engine really," The fireman began. "But he is a bit on the cheeky side."

"And fussy- he doesn't like apple green livery, so he got the LNER green instead." The driver continued. "He's also very fast, but he does have a very strong work ethic."

"Well, that sounds an awful like Thomas in his younger days," The Fat Controller mused. "Don't you agree, Edward?"

"Hm- oh yes, sir, they do have very similar traits." The old engine answered.

"Indeed. That's why I've asked you to help mentor Kristoff – that and the fact you do a good job teaching younger engines what to do."

"Yes sir- thank you sir." Edward replied politely.

"You'll also have Thomas to help you out." The Fat Controller added.

"Very well, sir." Edward answered, and with that, Sir Topham Hatt returned to talking with Kristoff's crew.

...

"I can't wait to start working here and see the whole Island, and go on adventures!" Kristoff said, bursting with excitement.

"I'm glad you're keen, but you do need to learn how to shunt coaches and trucks first." Edward said. This made Kristoff cross.

"Don't worry Kristoff. When I was new, I had to wait too before I could leave the yard." Thomas told him kindly. "But with Edward teaching you, he'll have you going out and about in no time!"

"Thanks Thomas." Kristoff said, feeling much better. "You sound confident it will happen."

"That's because I know it will. I was impatient, but Edward knew how to help me get ready for taking on work across the railway, cos he's patient and good hearted. He got me on a lot quicker than I thought."

"Don't forget, you were also keen to learn how to shunt, and to be able to go out." Edward added, smiling. "It wasn't all down to me, you know. I just taught you the basics."

"And you became my friend!" Thomas pointed out. "That helped a lot!"

"Well, do you think we could be friends?" Kristoff asked hopefully. "I don't know anyone here- not even my own brother."

"Of course you can!" Both engines chorused.

"You'll soon get used to everyone and be friends with them as well." Thomas added.

"Thanks you two- I feel much better already." Kristoff admitted.

"You're welcome." Edward smiled. "Now where would you like to start?"

...

Both engines found out that Kristoff wasn't fussed about what he did. He was perfectly happy working with both coaches and trucks. He was even keen to shunt his own trains!

"At least you're keener on that than your brother!" Thomas said, laughing.

"Why, what does he do?"

"He expects us tank engines or Edward to shunt his coaches for him. He always used to say 'tender engines don't shunt.'"

"That doesn't seem to surprise me!" Kristoff chuckled. "Don't worry, that's not going to become a motto for me. I like to shunt my own trains. Shunting's shunting. Every engine does it."

"That is, except for scrap steam engines!" A voice cut in.

"Who said that?" Kristoff asked in surprise.

"Diesel!" Edward scolded. "Why must you say such horrid things?"

Kristoff watched as black BR Class 08 diesel oiled up beside the three engines.

"That's because we are revolutionary." He reminded them.

"That's Diesel's motto whenever he sees us sometimes." Thomas informed Kristoff, who looked alarmed.

"Don't panic, Kristoff, Diesel's just collecting trucks." Edward observed. He watched as Diesel took some trucks away.

"Yes, Mavis needs them for the quarry." He scowled, and he exited the yard.

"Not all diesels behave like he does." Thomas assured Kristoff. It's namely Diesel's who annoying, but there are nice diesels on the island."

"That's good to know," Kristoff said. "At least I'm not worried." He added, and he began to reverse.

"Kristoff, watch out for the-" Edward tried to warn Kristoff, but it was too late. The big engine had hit a train of old trucks behind him, and they were bumped very hard.

"Oops! Sorry!" He called to the trucks.

"This might take a while, but we'll do it." Thomas assured his former mentor.

Edward just smiled in agreement.


	5. Kristoff and Diesel

_"Welcome, you fans of steam! Welcome, fans of speed! Welcome one and all to the Great Railway Show! Only here can you witness feats of speed, strength and skill! And here we have Kristoff the Wild-nor-Wester A0 Pacific two tendered engine of Sodor! This engine's got famous cousins and brothers, but that doesn't stop him from shining out! He's stronger than four oxen, has a heart of gold and dedicated to his work and friends! He's also modest and hates boasting about his immense strength._

 _There you have it folks- let's hear it for Kristoff of Sodor!"_

...

Soon, Kristoff was working with Thomas and Edward. He proved himself to be very reliable and ready to help whenever it was needed. He was also a lot nicer to Thomas, Edward Percy and even James than Gordon, as he didn't call them small or annoying engines at all.

However, he was still fairly clumsy, and the trucks didn't like new engines, so they tried to get on his nerves.

"Go easy Kristoff!" Thomas called as Kristoff bumped the trucks too hard and sent them crashing to the buffers.

"Sorry!" He called out.

"That's okay! You're doing great!" Thomas replied encouragingly.

Later, when Kristoff was backing up, he accidentally hit Edward.

"Sorry Edward! I didn't know you were behind me!"

"That's alright Kristoff. No damage done." The old engine reassured his new mentee.

Kristoff sighed.

"I know it's not easy, Kristoff, but everyone gets the hang of it, and I know you will." Edward said kindly.

"Thanks Edward." Kristoff said.

"You're welcome." Edward replied, smiling. "Now just continue practicing. We'll try coaches soon, okay?"

Kristoff smiled in response, and he soon set to work shunting trucks again.

...

"Let's sing a song for Kristoff, he's big he's fast he's proud, he's young and fast and keen to impress and his whistle's really loud!

The fastest train on Sodor, you can't forget his name, so when we sing for Kristoff well we will sing it once again!"

...

Over Edward's gentle patience and Thomas' earnest encouragement, Kristoff began to show improvement with shunting. He was able to control his strength much more easily and he learned how to shunt trucks without mishap.

"You're making progress." Edward remarked.

"Yeah, you've come really far." Thomas added.

"I feel ready to take coaches on now Edward, and Thomas!" Kristoff told them eagerly.

"There's one important thing you should know about coaches." Edward warned him. "They're not like trucks at all. They hate being bumped in the slightest, so you must be gentle with them."

But Kristoff wasn't listening. He saw a familiar black diesel sneak about the quarry, and this made him suspicious. What was he doing here? Was he here to annoy them again?

Remembering what Diesel had said on their last encounter had made him very cross, and he had spent some time thinking of what to say to Diesel should he see him again.

Suddenly, Diesel saw the three engines and he oiled up to them.

"Hello Thomas. Hope you're enjoying being a teacher." Diesel purred.

"Go away Diesel!" Thomas huffed crossly.

"Diesel, this isn't your business to be interfering with." Edward added. "Thomas is right, you need to leave. You're distracting us."

"Good! I don't want another silly steam engine joining our railway!" Diesel retorted.

"If it weren't for us steam engines, you diesels wouldn't have even been invented!" Kristoff added.

"That may be true, newbie, but we diesels will revolutionize the railway!" Diesel cried, and he backed up.

"Good, he's going!" Thomas huffed. "Now we can get on with our lesson."

But he was wrong. Diesel backed up as far as the points, switched lines, and charged straight at Kristoff!

"Look out Kristoff!" Both engines shouted, but it was too late.

Diesel bumped into Kristoff – hard. It was enough to surprise the new engine, but not enough to actually hurt him, due to his immense strength.

"Diesel, please, you're not intimidating me." Kristoff warned. "I know better than to fight back, but I don't want to tolerate you being a bully."

Diesel snarled at the two tendered engine.

"Fine, I'll leave, but only because I don't want to be seen hanging out with pathetic steamies like you!" He hissed, and he oiled away.

"Are you alright Kristoff? Diesel had no right to do that." Thomas told him.

"No engine has a right to do that to anyone, no matter how annoying or provoking they act." Edward added sternly. "You did the right thing not fighting back Kristoff."

"Thanks Edward." Kristoff replied. "I just felt that was something you wouldn't want me to do."

"The Fat Controller would be the same." The old engine responded.

Kristoff fell silent for a moment. He may have done the right thing by not biffing Diesel back, but he still wanted to pay him out for everything that that bully had been doing to them.

He waited until Edward was out of earshot, and then he whispered something to Thomas.

"Thomas, I really want to pay Diesel out for what he's been saying to us." He said quietly.

"What did you have in mind?" Thomas asked his new friend, who took a deep breath in response.

"Well, I was thinking that I could...well, I don't know what to do yet, but I just want to play a trick on him and get him to think twice about being rude. It wouldn't be big or dangerous, and I definitely don't want to just go up and bump him like he did to me earlier." He said.

Thomas thought about it. There were some potential ideas that he had for pranking Diesel. He suggested the time Duck led Diesel into trying to move some old stiff trucks, but Kristoff wasn't impressed.

"We need something more subtle than that." He said. "Diesel wouldn't fall for the same trick twice."

"Yes, and unfortunately he's pretty clever. If we're going to get him back, it needs to be done so that we don't get caught straightaway." The blue tank engine suggested.

But before they could say anything else, Kristoff was summoned away to see the Fat Controller at Knapford Station, leaving Thomas and Edward alone in the yard with the Troublesome Trucks.

...

You wanted to see me, sir?" Kristoff asked, once he had arrived.

"Well, Kristoff, I was thinking that it's time you got your new livery sorted out. Do you have any idea what colour you would like?"

The answer was out in the open before Kristoff could think.

"May I have sky blue please sir? Like Thomas and Edward? Oh, and Gordon?" He added.

The Fat Controller laughed.

"Blue seems to be a popular colour among my engines!" He said. "Of course you can have sky blue, Kristoff. I'll make the arrangements and you can be repainted tomorrow at our own Steamworks."  
"Thank you sir!" Kristoff said proudly.

"Now off you go Kristoff- you do have a lot of work to do."

"Yes sir. I'll get on it." As Kristoff left, he was bubbling with excitement. He couldn't wait to tell his friends the news!

He raced back to the yards as fast as his wheels would carry him, forgetting his plans to get revenge on Diesel.


	6. Kristoff at the Works

Soon, Kristoff found himself in the works. He was awed by how large it all was. Workmen were walking round, wielding tools and toolboxes like weapons, preparing to defend the railway from delay and any subsequent confusion and chaos. All around him, he could see parts being transferred, hear machines whirring and he noticed that he wasn't the only engine in the works, but he was far too excited to pay attention to who it was.

"I can't believe that I'm getting my new coat of paint today!" He said to himself, but loud enough for his crew to hear. "Soon, I'll have livery like Thomas and Edward!"

"Steady Kristoff." His driver reminded him. "You'll be in here for a while yet while you're being repainted."

"I know, but I'm really excited!" He replied.

"Hey, we'll get you here!" A workman called out to Kristoff.

As Kristoff ventured further into the works, he saw Percy and Gordon both there as well with workmen swarming around and over them, like overall wearing bees.

"Hello guys!" He said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Hello Kristoff!" Percy replied. "I'm stuck in here getting my brakes seen to. They jammed when I was taking a goods train, you see." He explained.

"Not good." Kristoff winced. "How long have you been in here?"

"I've been in here for a few hours, but I'll be out soon, hopefully." Percy answered, looking down at his buffers. "What are you here for, Kristoff?" He asked curiously, looking at the bigger engine.

"I'm going to get a new coat of paint." Kristoff told the green saddle tank. "I'll be blue like Thomas."

"That will be good." Percy puffed. Then he remembered how Thomas was mentoring Kristoff along with Edward, and decided to ask something else.

How are you getting on at the yards, Kristoff?" He asked politely.

"I'm doing well, thanks." Kristoff replied casually but with an equal politeness. "I'm doing well with the trucks so far, and Edward told me I'll be ready to deal with coaches soon." He added excitedly.

"That's great!" Percy peeped.

"I just hope those trucks haven't been too much for you, brother mine." Gordon remarked sarcastically, looking at his new younger brother.

"Of course not- I'm fine!" Kristoff protested. "The most trouble they've been giving me is saying that I look silly with two tenders."

"Considering how we steam engines are well provided for here, I don't see the necessity in you having two tenders. Besides, our Henry tried to get himself six tenders, and that didn't turn out well." He added with a chortle.

"Leave Kristoff alone, Gordon!" Percy said, and he wheeshed at his friend crossly. "You have no right to be rude. You're just jealous that he's more distinct able than you." He added teasingly.

"You mean, more distinguished." Gordon corrected. "Absolute piffle, Percy- I do not care about a mere trifle such as an extra tender." He snorted.

But the other two ignored Gordon, and they continued to talk to each other about all sorts of things, whilst Percy was being mended and Kristoff was being repainted.

...

Meanwhile, Thomas was back on his Branchline for the time being, and he ended up telling his coaches Annie and Clarabel all about Kristoff.

"He's a really nice engine! He's massive, and he has two tenders." The blue tank engine told them excitedly.

"Oh how exciting, Thomas!" Annie said.

"Will we meet him, do you think?" Clarabel asked.

"It's possible." Thomas told his two eager friends enthusiastically. "He's learning what to do in the yard really quickly as well. He's already proven to be good with trucks, and he'll be ready for coaches soon."

"So where is he now, Thomas?" Annie asked curiously.

"He's at the works getting his new livery." Thomas informed. "He'll be in there for some time yet."

...

"What are you in here for, Gordon?" Kristoff asked for what felt like the umpteenth time to Gordon.

"I'm telling you, Kristoff, I'm not telling you!" Gordon snapped crossly.

"Come on, surely an engine wouldn't break itself down. Why are you in here?"

One of the workmen working on Gordon looked over at Kristoff, and decided to satisfy his curiosity.

"Gordon's in here because he burst his steam valve- again." He said.

"Disgraceful traitor! Why did you tell him that?" Gordon hissed furiously.

"Hey, I'm not under some fancy oath declaring confidentiality here – I'm just here to fix your valve so you can go off and be useful again."

Percy began giggling at Gordon's outraged expression. "He's right Gordon; you haven't got a right to call him a traitor." He said.

"You impudent tank engine!" The big blue engine scowled furiously. "Once I'm out of here, I'll... I'll chase you!"

But the little green engine just laughed "No need, Gordon!" Percy said. "I'll just run away!"

"Alright, Gordon, Percy please stop," Kristoff requested. "You're not doing yourselves any favours by arguing."

"Fine," The two engines apologised to each other for the squabble.

"Sorry for being so grumpy, Percy." Gordon said earnestly.

"I forgive you, Gordon. And I'm sorry for being so cheeky." Percy replied just as sincerely.

So with that, the three engines ended up talking to each other for the rest of their stay in the Steamworks.


	7. Christopher Awdry

Soon, Kristoff was done with his repaint. It had taken a long time, but the workmen told him he looked very splendid in his new livery, and he couldn't stop beaming with pride.

One of the workmen had a mirror which he used to show Kristoff his paintwork. It wasn't a very big mirror, but the new engine was able to see enough to get the idea of what it looked like.

"I love it!" He squeaked excitedly before he could stop himself. Forcing himself to calm down a little, he took a deep breath.

"I feel like a new engine." He confessed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said a workman in response. "Now you're free to go, Kristoff."

"Thanks again!" With a loud toot of his whistle, the new engine left, his sky blue livery shining in the sun, and he felt...happy, even elated! He couldn't wait to see what Edward and Thomas thought about his smart new livery!

With that, he hurried back to the yards.

...

Thomas was worn out as he shunted another train of trucks.

"I can remember my first few days in the yard doing this!" He puffed. "I hope Edward can come back soon."

For the past few days, the engines had been busy on their Branchlines, working. Then this morning, Bill had an accident at the Sodor China Clay Pits had a nasty collision with trucks, and Edward had been summoned to help Ben with the trains there rather than help Thomas in the yard. It hadn't been a pleasant scenario, but there hadn't been any other choice.

Soon feeling out of puff and his face redder than the rest of James' coat of paint, he found he had to stop for a drink, so he reversed to the water tower and his driver connected the hose to his water tank, and turned it on.

"Ah, that's better." Thomas sighed. He hated his tank going empty, as it felt unpleasant when it was dry or nearly dry.

But whilst his driver began turning the tap off, the blue tank engine swore he heard something behind him.

"Just the rails creaking from old age," He said to himself. "Or maybe Edward's come back but has the twins' cheeky streak rubbed off on him."

But even as he said it, Thomas knew that that couldn't be the case. Edward was a kind engine, and although he did take amusement in engines getting a mild comeuppance for arrogant behaviour, was not the sort of engine to try and frighten others deliberately like this.

So what was it?

"BOO!"

Thomas shot forwards in fright, and his driver accidentally turned the tap on full blast, causing his engine's tank to overflow.

A large blue engine puffed into view. It looked like Kristoff, only the paintwork resembled his own, and he also looked very well polished.

"Hello Thomas!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh, it's you, Kristoff!" Thomas replied feeling relieved that it was only his friend. "You scared me!"

Kristoff grinned.

The driver meanwhile, turned the tap off and moved round to Thomas' front.

"Right, your tank's full of water now, Thomas. Sorry about getting your wheels wet."

"That's alright." Thomas replied, smiling.

Kristoff then realised that he might have been responsible for that incident, and he felt bad. He'd only wanted to make Thomas jump, not make him get wet wheels!

"Sorry if I caused that, Thomas." He said.

"Never mind, Kristoff," said his friend, smiling. "It was just an accident. It could have happened to any engine – besides, it's just water, Kristoff. I'll be dry in no time."

Kristoff smiled at Thomas on hearing that. Thomas flashed a reassuring smile in response, and then the two engines suddenly burst out laughing over the matter.

"Oh, Kristoff," Thomas began, in between giggles. "Did I tell you how fantastic your paintwork is?"

"No, you didn't." Kristoff replied. "Thanks though, Thomas."

...

Much later, Kristoff was helping Thomas in the yards again when Edward finally returned from his Branchline.

"I'm sorry to have left you on your own, Thomas, but I wasn't expecting Bill to be more reckless than usual." The old engine sighed- and then he did a double take when he saw Kristoff was there too.

"By Jove, Kristoff, is that you? You look very different! But your livery is very smart." He added kindly.

"Thanks Edward!" Kristoff replied cheerfully. "I feel like a different engine now!"

"Yeah, I almost didn't recognise him until he spoke to me." Thomas chipped in.

"Indeed," Chuckled Edward. Then without warning, a wave of remembrance washed over his face.

"Oh, goodness, I almost forgot! I was asked to deliver an important message to you, Kristoff. The Fat Controller has requested your presence at Wellsworth Station."

"What for, Edward?" Kristoff asked curiously.

"The only thing he said to me was that you're due there in the next half hour, and it's about a meeting." Edward informed. "Don't worry, Kristoff. You wouldn't be in trouble – you've been in the works, and not a lot happens in the works."

"I'm not worried about that!" Kristoff told them with a confident air. "It's getting there I'm not sure about."

The old engine thought about it or a moment. "Thomas..."

"You're going to leave me with the trucks again, aren't you?" Thomas asked, deflated.

"It doesn't have to be like that, Thomas. I was just thinking one of us could accompany him to Wellsworth and the other stay here, and seeing as you were left to deal with the trucks last time, I'll handle them and you go with Kristoff."

"Really- thanks Edward!" The tank engine whistled happily.

"You're welcome." His friend smiled.

...

"So what do you think this meeting will be about?" Kristoff asked Thomas with a hint of caution in his voice.

"I'm not sure, to be honest with you. But you haven't done anything wrong, so it can only be good." Thomas assured his friend.

"I thought as much, but what can it be? I just had my repaint completed."

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see," replied Thomas.

"Yes, I guess you're right." Kristoff agreed.

For a while, the two just chuffed along, not saying much as they just enjoyed the view of the serene Sudrian countryside.

"Gosh, Sodor's really beautiful," Breathed Kristoff with awe. "I'm looking forward to seeing more of the Island."

"Yes, it'll be worth it!" Thomas agreed, grinning.

At last, the blue duo reached Wellsworth, where they saw the Fat Controller talking to a gentleman on the platform. He looked somewhat familiar to Thomas, but he couldn't place a piston rod why he thought that.

"Hello sir. You wanted to see me?" Kristoff asked. The Fat Controller looked, and saw him.

"Ah, here he is- my newest engine, Kristoff the two tendered engine!" He exclaimed proudly. "Kristoff, I would like you to meet Christopher Awdry. He is a famous children's author who often writes books about my engines."

' _Awdry- he's the Thin Clergyman's son!'_ Thomas suddenly realised. The Fat Controller hadn't said anything about him being there yet, so he kept listening in.

"I'm pleased to meet you, sir." Kristoff said politely to Christopher Awdry.

"I am pleased to meet you too, Kristoff." Christopher replied in a warm voice. "I have heard good things about you, so far."

"Thank you, sir." Kristoff responded, unsure of where this was going.

"I have decided that I would like to write a book about you." He added, looking at the large engine. "What do you think?"

"I'd be honoured, sir! Thank you!" He exclaimed happily, his eyes shining with happiness. "What do you want to write about?"


	8. Kristoff and Rosie

Kristoff is a large tender engine who lives at Tidmouth Sheds, near the Big Station on the Island of Sodor. He has the same wheel configuration as his two famous brothers – Gordon the Big Engine, and the Flying Scotsman. He as strong as four oxen and is just as fast as his driver had told the Fat Controller that when they left Doncaster, his engine reached the speed of 300 miles per hour before he stopped at Vicarstown Station. He is quite fussy too, pulling coaches and trucks for the other engines, but he is sometimes allowed to work at the same quarry where Mavis works.

However, he has one thing in common with his brother Gordon- they hate being woken up from a nap.

It had been a busy day in Anopha quarry, and as Mavis needed help with the workload, he offered to help by pulling trucks to Brendam Docks. He was very fast and made an impressive number of trips between the Quarry and Brendam during the time he was there.

However, he did feel a little bit tired as time went on. He was a very strong engine and he liked working hard and helping Mavis, but he did also want to sleep for a while... so he decided to have a short snooze before he went back to work, as there was nothing for him to do until the next load of stone was shunted and ready to be taken to the docks.

However, not long after he had fallen asleep, a sharp toot woke him straight up again.

"Hey, wake up, lazybones!" A female voice teased. "You could do some hard work for a change instead of being a siding sloth!"

Kristoff groaned as he realised that the voice belonged to Rosie, the little pink tank engine who was currently helping Mavis and Diesel shunt trucks of stone. She was being very cheeky to Kristoff due to the fact that he had two tenders, but it made him more cross than upset. But before he could retort back, she ran off, laughing.

 _This_ made Kristoff very cross indeed, so he decided to teach her a lesson she wouldn't forget in a hurry...

Often, tank engines like Percy, Thomas and Rosie shunted coaches or trucks for the bigger engines' trains, in order to make life easier for them. He also remembered hearing a story that Gordon had told him about how he had taught Thomas a lesson after the latter teased him for being slow and lazy.

"Well, if worked for him, it'll for me," He decided, and he waited for the right moment to carry out his plan.

...

Soon, Kristoff was due out of the quarry with a long line of trucks. They were due at the docks in half an hour, but Kristoff knew he'd get there in half that time due to his immense size and great speeds this brought him. Right now, he was simmering away, waiting for Rosie to finish shunting his trucks.

One of Rosie's jobs was to shunt Kristoff's trucks and help him by giving him a push to start the journey. Now, Rosie would normally be uncoupled from his trucks, but today, the shunters had forgotten to uncouple her. This small error provided Kristoff with the perfect opportunity to carry out his plan; however, in order to get away with it, he required perfect timing. If he dawdled too long, someone might notice and uncouple her before revenge had even begun. As soon as he was given the all clear, Kristoff sped off like a shot- with Rosie still coupled to his trucks.

"Wait, Kristoff! Stop! I'm still coupled on!" Rosie yelled, but Kristoff paid her no heed. He just laughed loudly and called back cheekily; "Enjoy your trip Rosie!"

...

Kristoff sped through the beautiful and serene Sudrian countryside as the birds sang high above him and the wind whistled round his funnel. He was pulling twenty eight trucks with relative ease, and he was enjoying his run.

However, poor Rosie was lagging behind him. She wanted to slow down, but Kristoff's high speeds meant she couldn't. Her crew were holding on for dear life inside her cab, obviously not used to the faster speeds that their tank engine was currently travelling at. Her wheels ached before long, and for anyone to say that Rosie was going to be exhausted after her unusual journey was making an understatement- and a grave one at that. She felt that the moment she would stop, she would never move again for a week.

"Kristoff, please stop!" She pleaded, only to hear Kristoff laugh back.

"No, Rosie- we're not stopping until you've learned your lesson!" He answered. He could tell what she was going to say next, and he was ready for it.

"I've learned my lesson!" She yelled frantically. "I don't want to be here anymore! Please stop and leave me in a siding!" She begged.

"Not yet!" Kristoff teased. He didn't want to hurt Rosie- he wasn't a nasty engine- he just wanted to make sure she didn't push her luck round him like that again, because he was not going to stand for it.

At long last, he arrived at Brendam Docks, where Cranky was waiting for him.

"Well, you're early," He remarked in his usual grumpy manner.

"Cranky's right- you're faster than your brother!" The foreman remarked in amazement, shaking his head as he raised a clipboard he was holding and crossed off something on a piece of paper. "Well, you can put your trucks next to Cranky- he'll take it from there." He added.

Grinning, Kristoff looked back at Rosie, who face was redder than the rest of James, and she was very out of breath.

"Now you know what hard work's really like- and I hope you appreciate that!" Kristoff told the little tank engine as she painfully pulled up beside him.

"...yes, I...I ha...have," She wheezed bravely. "I'...I'm sorry...for teasing...you..."

"That's alright Rosie. I forgive you." He smiled, but he saw that Rosie still looked a bit worried.

"Cheer up, Rosie! I think you've learned your lesson now." He added cheekily, but with a hint of kindness in his voice.

Rosie, unable to say any more, only smiled at Kristoff as she was led away for a nice long drink, and hopefully some rest.

Since then, the two get along a lot better now, and they enjoy working together in the quarry. They are now friends, and, best of all, Rosie no longer teases Kristoff, save for an occasional friendly one- and Kristoff doesn't mind it.


	9. Kristoff's First Passenger Train

Kristoff's First Train

...

A couple of days after Kristoff's encounter with the tomboyish tank engine, Henry got a bad case of boiler sludge and was unable to pull his passenger train, so he was sent to the Steamworks to be cleaned out. Gordon was too busy to take the train himself, so the Fat Controller summoned Edward from the yards for consultation.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure, sir." The old engine told him, when the Fat Controller asked if Kristoff was ready to take passenger trains. "He has had a little practice with Annie and Clarabel, with Thomas' permission, and he has shunted some spare coaches the other day..."

"Well, James can't take the train – he's working with Percy at the docks." The Fat Controller told him. "Not to mention that you're busy with both your Branchline _and_ the yard. Kristoff was brought here to help with the workload, and he's the only engine available to take it."

The old engine grimaced at the thought, but he also felt that if done right, this might boost Kristoff's confidence for future practice, plus he did have to learn the responsibility for looking after passengers eventually. Now would be a good chance for him to start learning about that responsibility.

"Well, I could give him a basic idea of how to do the run properly and leave it to him." He suggested. "It's not the most reliable idea I have, but I think it might work. Kristoff's a quick learner and he's been progressing well with trucks, sir."

The Fat Controller thought about it. He did prefer that an experienced engine pulled the train, but he had no reason to doubt his oldest engine's words, so he figured it would be worth a shot.

"Very well, Edward. Kristoff can pull the train," said the Fat Controller. "I will tell him what is expected, of course, but please help him where you can."

"Of course sir- I'd be happy to," replied Edward dutifully, and he set off to tell his student the news.

...

"Wow, did he really say I could pull the train?" Kristoff asked in amazement.

"Yes he did," Smiled Edward. "You've done well so far, Kristoff. You do need to remember to treat coaches with respect, though. They despise being bumped."

"Right, I'll be careful, Edward." Kristoff promised.

"You also must remember to be patient and listen for the guard's whistle before you set off." The kind old engine warned, but the bigger engine was too busy daydreaming about pulling the passenger train and fulfilling his dream of seeing the world to listen to his friend's warning.

"Oh, and Kristoff,"

"Yes, Edward?"

"The train's due at twenty five to twelve. Don't be late." Edward told him.

"I wouldn't be late."

"I know," Answered his mentor, smiling supportively. "I just want to make sure. You'll be fine as long as you're careful and don't jostle the passengers or the coaches."

...

At half past eleven, Kristoff was impatiently waiting for his passengers to embark on his coaches. He couldn't believe that he was pulling his first passenger train right now! He was going to see the world!

"Now remember, Kristoff, this passenger train is due at Vicarstown at twenty seven past twelve, so make sure you get there in good time."

"Yes sir- I will sir!" Kristoff replied eagerly. He couldn't wait to get started on his run!

"Very well then. I'll let you get started," Said the Fat Controller, and with that, he walked away to his office to deal with some urgent paperwork.

Kristoff simmered excitedly, and at last, everyone was boarded.

Then, he heard a guard's whistle shriek shrilly.

"Whoopee! I'm off driver!" He cheered, as he steamed as grandly as he could out of the station.

Only, there was one problem- that whistle hadn't been meant for Kristoff at all. It was supposed to signal that Emily could leave the station. He hadn't been paying attention and had ended up leaving his entire train on platform 2 of Knapford Station!

Everyone tried to shout on him and bring him back, but he had mistaken it for cheering and simply whistled back in delight.

So now they were all stranded and unable to go anywhere. It was this knowledge that led to first a couple of people and then a whole swarm of people leaving the coaches to complain about the way they had been treated.

...

But Kristoff was unaware of what was going on, and he was whistling and singing his excitement at getting a chance to pull a passenger train for once!

"I'm enjoying this, driver!" He called out. "It's really easy- in fact, it's so easy, I don't even feel it! Do you think the Fat Controller would let me pull the Express if I do a really, really good job of this?"

"Only time will tell, old boy!" His driver exclaimed. "That will be something grand for us!"

"Indeed!" The fireman agreed. "The Wild Nor Wester is the most important passenger train on the Island."

"Then I'll pull that too!" Kristoff exclaimed, but his fireman only laughed, which made Kristoff annoyed.

"Why are you laughing?" Kristoff asked his fireman crossly.

"The Wild Nor Wester is the Express, Kristoff!" The fireman explained.

"Oh..."

"Hey, hang on- I better stop." The driver realised, as he noticed that there was a red signal ahead. "There might be danger ahead."

So he applied Kristoff's brakes and quickly brought his engine outside the signal box. The signalman opened the door and came out to speak to them.

"What's the danger?" Kristoff's driver asked, climbing out of his engine's cab.

"Well, there's no danger," The signalman replied in a Cockney accent. "Unless you count bringing the railway's reputation down as being a danger- you haven't a train."

"Oh yes we do!" Kristoff answered indignantly. "We're taking a passenger train to Vicarstown!"

"Well then where are the coaches?" The signalman challenged.

The driver, noticing the signalman was being persistent, not to mention the fact he wouldn't stop them for no reason... so he moved a little distance away from Kristoff to have a look- and sure enough, behind his locomotive, there was just air and track- no coaches.

"Jiminy Christmas!" He shouted. On seeing everyone else look at him, he quickly regained his composure before he continued. "He's right, Kristoff, I'm afraid. We haven't got a train."

"We haven't got a train- that means I've left it behind!" Kristoff wailed. He was very upset.

"You can still hurry back and get it." The signalman told him, feeling sorry for the big engine.

Feeling very silly now, Kristoff thanked the signalman for helping him, and then he began to make his way back towards Knapford.

...

Everyone was complaining and shouting by the time Kristoff arrived back to collect the coaches. At first, everyone was angry at him too.

"Hey, there's the engine that made us late!" One woman shouted.

"This is a terrible railway- I want a refund!" A man yelled.

"Everyone, please! May I say something?" Kristoff asked loudly. "I'm sorry I made you all late- I didn't mean to leave without you! I just...just got mixed up with the guard's whistle and thought it was meant for me. Please give me one more chance- I've learned my lesson."

At first, everyone was still angry but after hearing his apology and deeming it sincere, they all agreed to give him another chance.

So with that, they boarded the train, and they waited whilst Kristoff was coupled on. Soon, a guard's whistle blew.

Kristoff saw the Fat Controller standing beside him, and asked him if he was allowed to start his journey.

"Yes, that's your cue, Kristoff." The Fat Controller informed him. "Once you get back, you'll be back in the yard with Edward and Thomas."

"Alright sir." Kristoff sighed, and he left the platform, with his train coupled on securely and a whole journey which he had to make for lost time for.

...

Meanwhile, over at Brendam Docks, Douglas was talking to Cranky, Percy and James.

"It's nae sae the same as metal brakes," He admitted.

"Sorry Douglas what were you talking about?" Percy asked. "I wasn't listening." He admitted sheepishly.

"I've got wooden brake blocks instead of metal ones. I've done something tae 'em after a run too fast doon Gordon's Hill and the workmen a think that I've ripped them somehow. So there stuck at the Works jist noo." The Scottish engine explained. "I dinna hold a lot o' faith in 'em, especially after fit happened wi' James."

"Well, they're not so bad when you get used to them. In fact, I could teach you how to operate them." James offered casually.

"Thanks, but I'll jist stick to self-operating." Douglas replied. "Or rather, letting my driver do the work."

Little did they know that once Douglas left the harbour shortly afterwards, would things take a surprising turn.


	10. Kristoff and the Breakdown Train

Douglas wasn't too happy about using wooden brake blocks like James had once had to, and he had been cross whenever either his twin or someone else brought the matter up.

However, he was enjoying his run to the Wellsworth- Brendam Branchline with some scrap metal he was taking to Crock's Scrapyard to be scrapped.

He whistled as he clattered along the line. He best preferred working with Donald, but he had come to like working by himself or with another engine better than he had previously.

He then began to hum a little tune, and before long, he began to sing a little tune to himself he remembered hearing back in his native Scotland. He also remembered an old friend through the words of the song.

" _The rose, summer's emblem,_

 _'tis England's chosen tree And France decks her shield with the stately Fleur-de-lis But brighter, fairer far than these There blooms a flower for me, Tis the Bluebell, the Bluebell On Scotland's grassy lea Where from the dark, up springs the lark The rising sun to see! Where from the dark, up springs the lark, The rising sun to see!_

 _My land! native land!_

 _Where afar my steps have been, Blue skies charm the eyes, And the earth is ever green. Yet dwelt my heart 'mid Scotland's glens, Where aye in thought was seen, The Bluebell, the Bluebell, Amid the bracken green, And brighter far than sun or star, The eyes of bonnie Jean! And brighter far than sun or star, The eyes of bonnie Jean!_

 _The Thistle, Scotland's badge_

 _Up from Freedom's soil it grew, Her foes aye found it hedg'd round With rosemarie and rue. And, emblem that her daughters were modest, leal, and true, From off the rocks, to deck their locks, They pluck'd the Bell of Blue! The Heathbell, the Harebell, Old Scotland's Bell of Blue! The Heathbell, the Harebell, Old Scotland's Bell of Blue!"_

He never tired of that song, and neither did Donald. They both often sang it, as well as other songs if they were feeling melodic or just thinking of home, with the exception of 'Auld Lang Syne', which they kept for special occasions.

"We better slow doon Douglas," His driver reminded him, his heritage evident in his brogue.

"Aye- an' quick!" Douglas agreed, as they were approaching a red signal, and he didn't want to overrun it.

But just then, the trucks began to shout 'Now!' and Douglas soon found himself slowly but surely increasing in speed.

"Fit's gaun on noo?" He asked.

"I think we've become runaways!" His crew chorused. This was very high on any crew member's list of fears whilst on the job.

"Well, I hope that wooden brakes are as good as metal ones noo!" His driver tried to apply the brakes, but they just heard a horrid scraping noise.

Suddenly a whiff of wood burning burst into the fresh country air.

"Fit's happened driver?" the Scottish engine called in fright, even though he was afraid of the answer.

"It's your brake blocks- they've caught alight!"

...

Meanwhile, Kristoff was feeling miserable in the yard, and Edward was trying to cheer him up, when they saw Douglas racing through the yard with black smoke billowing from his wheels.

"I say! Douglas is in trouble!" Edward exclaimed in horror. "I better alert the foreman and tell him to warn the signalmen!"

"And I'll go to save Douglas!" Kristoff cried.

He raced out of the yard as fast as his powerful wheels would carry him and went to find Douglas.

...

He found the Scottish engine rattling through the countryside, whistling fit to burst with fright and the trucks screaming like mad maniacs.

Kristoff's driver blew on his engine's whistle, which brought the guard running from the van at the tail of the train.

"Couple me on, please!" Kristoff shouted to the frightened guard. "I'll slow the train down!"

Nodding, the guard grabbed his shunter's pole and tried to lean over the van in order to couple it onto Kristoff. However, due to the high speed of the train and the guard trembling with fright, he couldn't couple the brake van onto Kristoff.

"We mustn't give up!" Kristoff yelled encouragingly.

So another attempt was made to couple on, but just then, they both heard a loud yell from Douglas' crew up front.

"We're going too fast! We'll never be able to slow down for that bend- jump out Angus!"

Kristoff watched in despair as Douglas flew off the rails, and heard him crash into a fence. He witnessed the proud Scottish engine collapse onto his side and skid along the ground until he came to a stop near a field of grazing sheep.

"Och that hurt..." Douglas groaned.

...

Kristoff was horrified by the incident. Douglas' train was lying oddly-half of the Troublesome Trucks had landed on their side, but the rest- the ones nearer the brakevan- were still more or less upright, just derailed. He had seen the guard jump out shortly after the warning, but where was his crew?

"Douglas, don't worry- I'll go and get help!" Kristoff shouted to Douglas and he raced off as fast as he could to find the breakdown train, Jerome and Judy.

...

When he arrived back at the yard, Edward was looking worried.

"The signalmen couldn't stop Douglas in time," He said anxiously.

"I know where he is, but I'll need Jerome and Judy- he's been derailed!" Kristoff burst out, causing Edward to gasp.

Quickly spying the breakdown crane, Kristoff was coupled on to Jerome, Judy and a van filled with hastily assembled workmen at the tip of a hat and he rushed off to the rescue. Edward watched the whole thing, as did Thomas, who had just entered the yard.

"What's going on, Edward?" Thomas asked in confusion on seeing the commotion around them.

"I thought you'd be able to answer that question yourself, my friend," Replied Edward. "After all, history has an uncanny way of repeating itself, does it not?"

The blue tank engine sat there in silence realising what had happened.

...

Meanwhile, Kristoff raced towards the scene of Douglas' accident as fast as his wheels could carry him. He felt awful for not being able to stop him in time. What would Donald say when he found out that Kristoff let his twin down?

"You best worry later, old boy- we have a rescue mission to complete." His driver reminded him.

"I'll do my best," Kristoff answered bravely. He didn't like dealing with accidents, as he felt awful for engines that were in pain, but he knew it would be even worse leaving Douglas here.

So he took a deep breath, and got Jerome and Judy into position, allowing them to give easier access to the workmen, although they were tutting at the damage and reassuring a worried Douglas that he would soon be back on the rails again.

Then Kristoff noticed one man who wasn't helping with th rescue procedure. The guard and one of Douglas' crew had gone to help, but the other had a makeshift sling made from his colleague's jacket. He was standing there, shaking and looking unable to move, so Kristoff's driver got out and went to see if he required anything, and ended up bringing him back.

"It's his driver, Malcolm Macduff," He explained. "He landed awkwardly and bent his arm beneath his weight. He'll need to be taken to Wellsworth hospital immediately!"

"We can't," The fireman pointed out. "We have to stay here and help!"

Kristoff thought about it, and then he had an idea to help Malcolm.

"We could stop at Wellsworth Station and get someone to wait with him whilst they phone an ambulance. I've heard that a bus service runs there, so getting an ambulance there wouldn't be difficult."

Both his driver and his fireman agreed that the idea could work.

"But you need to go slow," His driver warned. "He could be injured somewhere else, even if we don't know it yet, and this is very dangerous, but..."

"I know, and I promise not to go fast." His engine replied seriously. "I can do it driver."

"Alright then."

...

Meanwhile, Judy and Jerome had successfully managed to lift Douglas back onto the line.

"There you go, Douglas," Jerome said. "How do you feel?"

"Och, just a wee bit battered tha's a'." Douglas replied bravely.

"Come on- I'll take you to the Steamworks." Kristoff added, and with that, he waited until both the breakdown train and Douglas were coupled back on, and then he gently began puffing.

The trucks had to wait until Kristoff came back to collect them, and they all moaned pitifully.

"Oh, be quiet!" Kristoff snapped. "If it weren't for you trucks capering around, Douglas wouldn't have derailed!"

With that, he was on his way again, leaving the silly trucks behind.

...

After dropping off Malcolm at Wellsworth, Kristoff brought a sore and mournful Douglas to Crovan's Gate for repairs.

"Ye didnae hae tae fash yersel aboot me, laddie." Douglas told him gratefully as he was gently pushed into the building.

"Well, I couldn't leave you there and retain a good conscience." Kristoff smiled, and Douglas smiled too. But then another voice joined them.

"Dougie! I came as soon as I heard!"

It was Donald, and he was reasonably upset. My crew got a call saying you were in accident on the main line! Fit happened?"

Douglas sighed patiently, and explained the whole accident in detail- from his brake blocks catching fire to Kristoff rescuing him.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't couple onto his train and stop him." Kristoff confessed sadly, once Douglas had finished his narrative. "I have a feeling none of this would have happened if I'd just been able to do it."

"It's nae yer fault, though. Accidents happen here a' the time. Aye, I'm upset my twin's stuck in here, but I'm nae mad at ye for it. In fact, I want to thank ye."

"Thank me- why?" Kristoff asked in pure disbelief. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, and he gave Donald a funny look.

"Well, you saw fit happened and ye were quick to respond to the situation. I would ha helped Dougie myself, if I'd been there. Thanks for helping my brother, Kristoff."

"Yes, thanks for rescuing me, Kristoff." Douglas added.

"You're welcome, Donald, Douglas." Kristoff grinned. "I'm just glad to help out." He smiled, and then he started to reverse. "I better go and rescue your train then, Douglas."

"Just go as far as Wellsworth, and then ask for BoCo." Donald told him. He'll sort it out from there- and he's an auld friend of ours, tae."

"Thanks Donald!" Kristoff called, and he raced off as fast as his wheels would carry him.

...

When he returned to the scene of the accident, the trucks were still as they'd left them. Kristoff still had Jerome and Judy with him, so soon they set to work on the trucks.

Kristoff was very cross with the trucks for poor Douglas' accident. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" He scolded. "You have caused a lot of trouble today, and I hope you've learned a lesson!"

The trucks all mumbled some incoherent response, which Kristoff took to be a 'yes.'

"Good to see we have the same level of understanding. Now come on- I'm taking you to Wellsworth to see BoCo." He grinned cheekily.

"Oh no, please!" They begged, but Kristoff just ignored them.

...

He was silent on the way to Wellsworth Station, affectionately nicknamed Edward's Station, and ground to a halt.

He saw a green Metropolitan Vickers Type Two Diesel on the other line. Kristoff wondered what he was like. He hadn't met a lot of diesels on the island- Mavis was nice, but Diesel wasn't. Would he be nice, or downright rude?

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for BoCo," He addressed the green diesel.

"You've found the right engine- what can I do for you?" The diesel asked kindly.

Kristoff swallowed nervously.

"Well, I need to give these trucks to you- they're scrap."

"Ah, that would be Douglas' scrap train from the Little Western. What happened to him anyway?" BoCo inquired.

"He was in an accident." Kristoff explained, unwilling to explain any more about it.

Luckily, he didn't need to, as BoCo understood. "I see. Poor engine- such a good soul. If you see him again before I do, will you pass on my regards?"

"Certainly." Kristoff answered.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

...

The next day, the Fat Controller held an announcement at Knapford Station for recognition of Kristoff's brave rescue, and all the engines attended, as well as a number of people.

"As you are aware, Douglas suffered a nasty accident taking a train to Crock's Scrapyard. It was most unfortunate to hear the news, but one engine stands here today, had witnessed the accident and acted promptly to not only rescue Douglas and bring him to the works, but he also brought Douglas's driver to Wellsworth to be transported for treatment, and ensured that his train would still run as promptly as possible. Ladies gentlemen and engines, I would like to say that Kristoff had done a brave job for rescuing his fellow engine from a time of crisis!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Kristoff, who was lost for words.

He was given four coaches for his future trains; Grace, Lisa, Coral and Stephanie, who were very pleased to work with Kristoff in future.

"I would also like to mention that Christopher Awdry, son of the late and sorely missed Reverend W. Awdry, better known as the Thin Clergyman, would like to speak."

A round of applause and whistles witnessed Christopher Awdry to the front of the gathered crowd.

"I have been working on a new book recently, and I have written it with its stories dedicated to Kristoff." He announced boldly, making everyone clap supportively.

Kristoff felt incredibly happy, and he missed hearing what the Thin Clergyman had to say, as his friends were all talking to him.

"Well done Kristoff!" Percy whispered. "You were brilliant yesterday."

"Thanks Percy," Kristoff replied.

"You've come far, little brother." Gordon added.

"I have," Agreed Kristoff. "I feel...

"How do you feel, Kristoff?" Thomas asked.

"I feel on top of the world!" Kristoff answered happily.

...

The End.


End file.
